Erik (EXE)
"'''I'd' say I'm practical with a hint of sarcasm!"'' Erik is an experiment gone wrong in the No Zone labs. he was tested on by one of the No Zone scientists but became corrupt years later as the scientist fell from grace, dragging Erik down with him. He loves causing problems for the Zone Cops, and tends to escape easily, once he gets a collar that makes them solid off of his neck of course. Once he does this, he can literally slip through the cell. His favorite. Erik uses his claws, intellect and strength to take down enemies and escape with ease. Concept and Creation EXE has actually gone through about 7 or 8 redesigns, the third one was the biggest update for his look, for that's when his colors changed. His first design was more like a mix of Scourge, Sonic, and Sonic.EXE. (His inspiration, super shocking, ik) In this design he had dark blue fur in Sonic's design, with sunglasses and a leather jacket that looked like Scourges' , he had the blood coming out of his eyes, which was a bright red. At this stage of making him, he was just a goop and had no form of his own, and depended on other peoples' bodies, so basically Sonic.exe . At this point there was not really much of a backstory and he just kinda came out of no-where... He also had a dark blue smoke by their feet constantly??? Dont ask me why but he did for some reason. Once his colors were changed, it was easier to come up with a better backstory. Which I'm still working on... BUT IT'S STILL BETTER THAN BEFORE. Once I had a basic idea of his powers, backstory, etc... I had to come up with his look... This is where I had a couple problems. However with some testing things out and doodling, I finally got what we have today. Throughout the designs, the main idea was to make him look sinister, but not to over-do it which why some of their designs were scrapped, some were just too much or too fancy and simply didn't suit him well enough. In 2 of his designs he was going to have chest fur but this was scrapped and eventually just toned down to some small poofs towards the top of his chest. Basics Power Type: '''Strength '''Powers: '''Super Strength, Limited Shapeshifting (i.e. can melt down and slip away quickly), Regeneration '''Weaponry: His claws, Hand to Hand Combat (he's not the best but can use it), Swords, and not exactly weaponry but he's a substance so he can easily slip through tight spots and recover from bullets or cuts, he’s got super strength and is claws and easily slice through metals. Likes: Attention, Causing trouble (particularly trouble for Zone Cops) Feeling Powerful, Scaring people, He LOVES to get under people's skin and pick fights, Snow, White Roses, He loves getting reactions outta people, and that is one reason he pulls so much crap, along with the attention it garners him, He likes to Cook, Infinite Dislikes: The Zone Cops, Doctors/Scientists, Having his powers cancelled out, “Idiots”, Being used/manipulated, crowds, Isolation Personality: Personality-wise, well, he does a lot of stuff for attention to be honest. He's sly, has a dry sense of humor, and is rather brash. He doesn't exactly have a huge end-game, he isnt really in it for power or money, he just purely likes to cause shit. So a lot of times he'll join whatever side sounds the most fun to him. His "home" is basically a reserved cell in No Zone prison. He’s very snarky and dramatic with a love for showing off. However he has a very bad temper and little patience, which makes him foolish in a fight. He’s very smart in reality, but doesn’t have proper coping methods for his anger, leading to incredible brashness. He lacks any proper outlets or people to confide in which, upon further inspection, really explains a lot of his actions. He isn’t easily trusting. Weaknesses: Erik is not very fast and can be caught with ease if his powers are not working. Erik can't lose too much material from his body or else he'll grow weak fairly quick. Erik is disgusted and hates needles or other similar tools used to inject or take something out of the body due to all of the years he's been in testing, he'll freak out or get angry if he goes against someone using them. In colder regions, it's more difficult for him to regain his shape due to the cold freezing him to a certain degree (he easily could become as fragile as glass if froze enough) and in the heat, his body has a more difficult time keeping himself together so he can't use his powers as much for he's at risk at melting/falling apart without much control. Lastly, there's the collars Zone Cops use to cancel out the powers of their inmates, which could solidify him and leave him just essentially as a normal mobian, with only but his good ol fists as weapons. He can become fairly predictable however after some experience fighting him, which is another advantage to his enemies. Basic Stats Relationships Infinite Erik holds a bit of resentment towards Infinite at first mention, finding him to be an overdramatic crybaby. However most of it stems from jealousy of all the attention he obtained through the destruction he created (which of course, he holds some respect for, cause man if it didn't keep the Zone Cops antsy!) He ends up actually meeting the notorious Jackal in No Zone Prison after Infinite was thrown in for the dimensional breeches he caused during his rampage on Mobius. Within the prison, they don't interact that much, only fleeting conversations and occasional glances. A friendship doesn't start up until months later, once Infinite has been released for outstanding behavior and improvement and onto parole. Erik most literally runs into him during one of his chases from the Zone Cops on Mobius. Finn, whom had recently begun a search for what really happened to his squad strikes up a begrudging deal with Erik. He enlists his help in his search and in return helps keep Erik off the Zone Cop's radar for a little longer. As time goes on, they end up working well together and become close friends, or even more. Zharles One of the top scientists in No Zone, and Zonic's Uncle. Zharles was the scientist tasked with testing and learning about Erik. A man who was dedicated to his work and thus, to Erik. Within the first few years of working with and on Erik, Zharles became incredibly attached to the weird kid! And, having no one else, Erik clung to the Professor like he was his own father. They had a good relationship and Erik was helpful to Zharles throughout his childhood, acting as a lab assistant as well as a son to the lone scientist. He trusted him blindly, leading to his own downfall as he was used. Zonic Cousins in a sense, but not considered family. The two, despite both holding Zharles close to their hearts while growing up, never really acknowledged each other. Zonic never knew the dynamic between Erik and Zharles, and saw Erik as just another one of his Uncle's continuous projects. Zonic didn't stick around his Uncle much in the time leading up to his and Erik's initial arrests, so he does not know much detail of what happened between them or what led to them acting out. He knows the Erik's dangerous, and that the Zone Cops have kept a close eye on him since he was young, but past that they're not on a personal level. However, with time and curiosity that could change. History Erik is known as No Zone's own Local Freak. Starting out as a strange substance brought in to the labs during raid on one Zone, one of the top scientists at the time was tasked with testing, experimenting on the unfamiliar substance. Through these tests it ended up gaining better sentience and taking form similar to the first thing it saw, Zharles. He grew and developed more over time similar to how a regular child would have, with Zharles keeping a close eye on his health when he was younger. He quickly gained stability though and became like a son to Zharles as he raised him. Life was good for a long time, albeit not without stress. The Zone Cops didn't like Erik the moment he gained sentience and were highly suspicious of him and his capabilities. They were a constant pressure on Zharles' shoulders who tried desperately to shelter Erik from the negativity. Things began going wrong when Zonic's mother died in battle, someone Zharles considered a sister. Zharles didn't have time to mourn as he had to stay strong for his brother, Zules, and his nephew. This led to him bottling things up and spending more time engrossed in his work and at the lab. Erik took notice. His father's body language changed, his tone, attitude, agenda, priorities. It worried him but if he was already hurting he figured it'd be best not to ask and have him hurt more. And, he trusted him. Then Zules disappeared, believed to be dead. The loss of his brother and now complete responsibility over his nephew drove Zharles deeper. He became more distressed, more temperamental as he kept bottling things up and getting more strain placed on him. Erik during this time became more reserved as a person, not wanting to provoke Zharles as he became more and more unstable. He certainly started keeping track of how many times he would yell at the ZC when they entered the lab, each squabble over something more pointless than the last. Zonic over time goes from loitering in the lab all the time, to dropping in and out with fleeting attempts of getting his uncle’s attention as he dives deeper and deeper. To eventually just stopping showing up altogether. Zhuck by then is too deep in his own world and thoughts to really think or acknowledge it. The dramatic change over the course of a few years freaked Erik out, but again, he trusted him. Zharles was all he had, so he didn't want to act out wrong and get ripped away from his family. So Erik listened to what Zharles said and believed every word. After all, he’d been through rough patches before right? He still knew what he was talking about! He was a good guy!! He knew that!! So when Zharles said the only way for them to stay together was to hit the ZC somewhere where it hurt, he trusted him. The plan was to set up a string of bombs at each corner of the prison. Throughout the set up of it all, Erik was nervous and uncertain, but Zharles kept talking him back into it. Manipulating him and his blind trust in his father. Zharles was far beyond reason by this point, a broken man. But it took Erik too long to realize that. By the time Zharles snapped at him, he was already too deep in. They activated the first string together, and luckily that was the only one they were able to activate before being hastily arrested and separated by the Zone Cops. Tried for treason and roughly 50 casualties, this was the start of Erik's No Zone track record. Erik, knowing full well the bias the Zone Cops held against him and feeling hopeless in his situation, took a large chunk of responsibility for Zharles' actions. He felt responsible too. It was then he really decided that if people were only going to see him as a killer and an irredeemable villain, that he'd roll with the punches and play that role. He's held his sinister facade for 5 years, repeatedly causing troubles for the Zone Cops through escaping, instigating fights and overall being a wild card. He loves the attention it garners him, after all, even if it's in a negative manner, people still care about him right? Trivia * Love interest? Infinite. Try and stop me I dare you--'' * He has a blue tint in his eyes!! * His shirt is a modified and cut version of one of Zharles' old lab coats. It's a memento * He is proficient at cooking, sewing and medical assistance; all skills Zharles taught him to attempt to make him more 'friendly' to the Zone Cops who were breathing down his neck * He likes to and is decent at singing, often times found humming aimlessly as he works, paces or wanders * He'll sometimes address Zonic as "Cuz" to irritate him * He doesn't like talking about his past, very few people know why he's actually in No Zone Prison aside from the many times he's escaped custody * He knows the intricacies of the collars No Zone uses to cancel out powers, as they were one of Zharles' best inventions that he was shown as a kid. He knows how they can be exploited which is how he manages to get them off rather often * Within the Prison itself, he's well respected and hardly bugged even though he probably wouldn't do well in a fight without his claws or a sword * His eyes are bioluminescent! Gallery boi he laugh1.png|my hand mcslipped Its dat boi1.png|I decided I needed to be able to sum up EXE in one picture so here it is, a dank meme Its dat boi2.png|The other version of the meme, feat. C o l o r HES FIIIIINE.png|EXE: "This is fine. :)" Dw I love Infinite I s w e a r-- Boom2.png|''The Thrilling Sequel! Cringe Culture is dead sorry2.png|''The Best Conclusion!!!!'' THEN PERISH1.png|''Adding this here b/c of his "cameo" L m a o'' G A Y1.png|''Erik didn't listen to Trinity--'' SOFT1.png|Wow thats uhhhhhhhh ....... Como se dice....Pretty Gay AYYYYY5.png|Ya boi's full outfit !! prison b o i1.png|SOME #Back to No Zone Fashion FOR YALL prison b o i2.png|AYYYY NOW U CAN SEE THE COLORS LMAO-- KASLJFKLDA5.png|A TINY BOI FEAT. HIS QUESTIONABLE FATHER FIGURE OOPS1.png|''OOPS MY HAND SLIPPED--'' OOPS2.png|Same pic but w/o the text bc Im proud of how it turned out !!! GLOWBOI3.png|He probably wears sunglasses at night too O O F1.png|Late night Drestress Doodles that I thought were cute and relevant enough to put here haha! Fashion disaster.png|A FASHION DISASTER ! BUT I LOVE HIM ! Category:Neutral Category:Males